


Spark Up

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [384]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, coffee shop setting implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/31/20: "approach, pat, dangerous"Theme Week: supernaturalMy second drabble for this challenge, this one including the week's theme.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [384]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Spark Up

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/31/20: "approach, pat, dangerous"
> 
> Theme Week: supernatural
> 
> My second drabble for this challenge, this one including the week's theme.

Derek’s perma-scowl tended to keep strangers from approaching him but this stranger wasn’t altogether human. Humans rarely smelled of ozone.

“May I join you?” the stranger asked, sitting before Derek responded.

He watched the guy toast his bagel by waving a hand over it, then melt a pat of butter on the bagel with the touch of a fingertip.

“Spark,” was all the stranger said, smiling, mouth full of bagel.

He asked, “Ever have spark-sex, Mr. Werewolf?” when he’d finished eating, as if there were nothing dangerous in such a proposition.

Derek was very late to his job that morning.


End file.
